


Slumber

by ReaOfSunshine



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaOfSunshine/pseuds/ReaOfSunshine
Summary: A sweet moment shared between two former lovers.UPDATE: Oops, I made a bit of a sequel. Hope you guys like it!





	1. Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be another writing exercise, so it's short. Enjoy.

_Thump._

 

Hawke nearly leaps from her chair at the sound. Her eyes search wildly for the source until they land on the couch adjacent to her. More accurately, the elf sitting upon it. Glancing down towards the floor, she sees the thick tome he had been studiously deciphering minutes before, face-down below a dangling arm.

 

Not quite believing what she is seeing, she watches the steady rise and fall of his chest until she is sure.  _Fenris is asleep._

 

The urge to pull a prank of some sort comes to mind, but then she remembers that she would  _most definitely_  prefer to live. Perhaps some other time.

 

After bookmarking and setting her own volume aside, Hawke stands and tip-toes over to the blanket that has been thrown lazily over the top of the couch. With agonizingly slow movements, she gently places the quilt over him and snatches up the discarded book. The scene is almost comical as the towering mage desperately attempts rogue-like stealth to achieve her escape.

 

“Malery …”

 

She freezes, her heart thumping horrendously loud in her ears. It has been two years since she heard him call her that. Not since he had ended whatever it was they had shared.

 

“Don’t leave …”

 

Chancing a look over her shoulder, she notices that Fenris is still out cold, merely talking in his sleep. Her heart sinks in disappointment.

 

Not once have they spoken about what had happened. They both seemed to pretend it never occurred and that everything is the way it used to be. She teaches him how to read and write, while he helps her keep up on her sword practice. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

However, there is still a part of her–a  _huge_  part–that wishes they could go back.

 

With a quiet sigh, Hawke takes a seat on the couch a foot away from him. “I won’t,” she replies in a despondent tone. “I’m here for you, Fenris. Even if you don’t want me to be.”

 

It’s not like she can back out of that kind of promise, so she settles in and begins to read once more, preparing herself for a  _long_  night.


	2. Tender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a sequel that I hadn't planned on making, but here we are. ;)
> 
> Fast forward to somewhere in Act 3, after Fenris confronts Danarius.

Several hours have passed since dawn had illuminated the sky with its vivid hues, but the two lovers can not bring themselves to disentangle from the other. It is a rare moment of peace--a calm before the storm--and they feel no hurry to rush the clock. The steady flow of Hightown’s on-goings from the room’s open window is their only concept of time passing.

However, the stillness of the morning is interrupted by a single question.

“Do you want to live here with me?”

Fenris is used to Malery’s ridiculous antics by now. The nonsense that comes out of her mouth does not surprise him anymore. Thus, as they lie in her bed--with Malery on her back and him curled into her side--he simply glances up at her in curiosity. Then, slowly, bewilderment dawns across his handsome features as her words--and the hint of fear in her voice--finally click together in his head.

_Oh._

She must be able to tell that he’s blinking owlishly up at her, because the pink blush painting her cheeks deepens with her tense laughter. “You don’t have to say yes, of course,” she assures. “It’s not my intention to pressure you. I figured you stay here often enough that you could make it permanent if you so wish it.”

He cannot make out her expression very well with his face pressed to her chest, but he can hear the increased tempo of her heartbeat and her withheld breath. There is a subtle shake to her limbs and he knows it is because she expects rejection or some form of it.

“Is that ... what you want?”

Another nervous laugh is choked out of her and he can feel her shift slightly to avoid his searching gaze. “I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want you here,” she responds shakily. Despite her bravado, he knows her well enough by now to see how much she is regretting her lack of filter. Tact is not her strong suit.

Fenris then props himself up on his elbow and meets her gaze--only to see that her icy eyes are bright with a confidence he knows she does not feel. “Malery.” He realizes quickly that the softness of his voice causes her to tense, as if she is waiting for him to say no. Gently cupping her cheek with his hand, he runs his callused thumb over the puckered skin of the scar cutting vertically through her left eye. “Are you  _sure_  this is what you want?”

Releasing a shuddering breath, she glances up at the ceiling of her bed to avoid his stare. It is then her mask falls and the insecurity that was underneath is brought to light.

“More than anything,” she admits haltingly. After a pause, she looks to him again and continues, “I don’t ... I care for you so much, Fenris. I don’t want to frighten you away again.  _I don’t want to lose you._ ” The raw emotion in her words and expression give him pause in his ministrations, but he does not flinch away from her gaze. “Call me selfish, but I would love  _nothing_  more than to wake up next to you every day.”

Perhaps it is the wrong thing to do in that moment, but he can not help the chuckle bubbling in his chest. He manages to stifle the sound, but he still shakes with the movement. “Malery, I’m not going anywhere.” The words catch her as she opens her mouth to back pedal and her jaw clicks shut. He hooks a stray lock of her hair behind her ear and presses a tender kiss to her temple. “I’m here to stay as long as you’ll have me.”

He is surprised by her sudden tears as she starts to sob, but they are nothing compared to the bear hug she pulls him into. “Thank you,” she blubbers into the crook of his shoulder. With a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, he returns her affection with a hold of his own.

After a few beats, Fenris huffs quietly and extricates himself enough to touch his forehead to hers. “I’m here for you, Malery. Even if you don’t want me to be.”

Frozen, Malery gapes at him, her eyes as wide as saucers. “You ... You heard that?” Her cheeks color with embarrassment as he nods, a knowing smile quirking his lips. “B-But you were asleep!”

“Not after your stumbling around, I wasn’t.”

“... Well, shit.”


End file.
